Ne me quittes plus
by felli46
Summary: Juste après la fin de l'anime. Yuu a peur de le perdre encore une fois, son Mika, son bien aimé. Courte scène d'amour hot et mignonne entre Yuu et Mika, et une demande de ne plus jamais se quitter...


La première fois qu'il l'avait revu sur le champ de bataille il avait bien cru que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il était enfin là, à ses côtés, son Mika. Il avait passé 4 ans avec le cœur brisé, le pleurant chaque nuit. Chaque jours, peu importait ce qu'il faisait ou avec qui il était, il ressentait en permanence cette douleur dans le cœur. Il pensait à lui tout le temps, à son visage toujours souriant, à ses yeux bleus magnifiques, à ses cheveux d'un joli blond princier. Pendant ces quatre longues années il avait une fois essayé d'imaginer son Mika autrement que comme l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Mais ses rêves ne reflétaient en rien la réalité. Son Mika était devenu si beau, si fort. Il était même devenu plus grand que lui. Yuu se fichait bien qu'il soit devenu un vampire, tant qu'il était encore en vie, tant qu'il pouvait encore être à ses côtés, peu importait qu'il devienne un vampire, un démon, un monstre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait être avec lui alors peu lui importait. Son Mika avait changé, il ne souriait plus autant alors qu'avant on aurait dit qu'il avait un masque joyeux collé au visage. Ses yeux désormais rouges d'avoir bu son sang s'étaient fais moins innocents, plus tranchants, mais à part ça il était toujours le même, juste un peu plus...froid ?

Yuu se réveilla en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueur roulant sur son front. Il avait refait le même cauchemars qui l'avait tant tourmenté ces quatre dernières années. Sa famille, son Mika, baignant dans leur sang, assassiné par un vampire. Il se redressa et papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Lui, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinoa, Narumi et Mitsuba avaient fuis l'armée démoniaque impériale et avaient pour le moment trouvé refuge dans une petite maison au bord de la plage. Il se tourna vers le lit à sa gauche et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant vide. Soudain, une horrible sensation le pris aux entrailles et il cru tomber dans un puis sans fond. Et si...Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Et si Mika était bel et bien mort il y a quatre ans ? Il repoussa le drap d'un geste paniqué et se précipita sur la porte. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable rendu froid par la nuit et il regarda autour de lui, le cœur battant la chamade sous la peur intense qu'il ressentait.

-Yuu-chan ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Yuu se retourna vers la voix tant aimé et couru vers Mika qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yuu-chan ? Demanda le blond avec inquiétude.

-Ne pars plus...Murmura l'humain. Ne me quitte plus...

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas parti, je suis juste aller prendre l'air...

Il se tut en sentant des larmes mouiller le col de son tee-shirt. Perplexe et de plus en plus inquiet il entoura les épaules tressaillantes de son bras et serra le brun contre lui.

-Je ne vais nulle part Yuu-chan.

-Mika, tu ne mourras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas...C'était si dur sans toi Mika, si dur...

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait le vampire resserra son étreinte et ses yeux se firent plus tristes.

-Tu as fais un cauchemars ? Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-chan, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le brun en relevant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Mika acquiesça, à la fois triste et heureux. Cela le peinait toujours de voir le traumatisme qu'avait laissé le jours funeste où leur famille s'était faite tuée et où Yuu avait cru l'abandonner à la mort. Parce que même si Yuu restait fort la journée, ses cauchemars et angoisses le poursuivaient certaines nuits, notamment depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance. La peur de le perdre à nouveau, de devoir encore passer par l'enfer qu'il avait vécu en le croyant mort le faisait parfois paniquer comme maintenant. Bien sur ça faisait souffrir Mika de le voir ainsi, lui normalement fort et arrogant, mais en même temps le blond était étrangement heureux d'avoir autant d'importance pour le brun, lui qui avait parfois l'impression de passer au second plan face à sa nouvelle famille. Mika lui sourit, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

-Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, répéta-t-il.

Yuu lui sourit en retour, rougissant quelque peu, ses inquiétudes semblant s'envoler grâce aux mots et à l'étreinte du vampire.

-Tu as soif ? Demanda l'humain après plusieurs longues minutes à se câliner.

Mikaela tressaillit et un éclair de honte passa dans ses yeux rougeoyants. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de se nourrir de son bien aimé.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais, dit doucement Yuu. Je suis heureux que tu sois devenu un vampire. Enfin je veux dire, si tu ne l'étais pas devenu tu serais mort il y a quatre ans et grâce à ça nous pouvons à nouveau être réunis. Et puis...Ainsi, tu es moins fragile qu'un humain, tu mourras moins facilement. Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser ainsi, mais...

-En effet c'est égoïste, rit légèrement le vampire. Mais c'est tout toi. Si ma nature de monstre peut te rassurer alors qu'il en soit ainsi, parce que tu as raison, je ne mourrais pas si facilement.

Yuu sourit, puis, rougissant un peu, il tira sur le col de son haut pour découvrir son épaule.

-Vas-y Mika.

Il s'était retenu jusque là, mais l'odeur entêtante de Yuu qui vint le frapper de plein fouet sous une bourrasque de vent emporta sa culpabilité. Une main fermement posée dans le bas de son dos et l'autre contre son cou, Mika rapprocha lentement son visage de la veine palpitante qui semblait lui hurler de la percer. Il fit glisser le bout de son nez sur la peau chaude et douce, se ravissant de l'odeur qu'il trouvait appétissante de bien des façons. La soif n'était pas aussi intense que les premières fois où il avait mordu son ami, il se contrôlait encore même si près de lui. Cette nuit, il voulait le faire avec plus de douceur et de tendresse. Il voulait que Yuu ressente à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas être dégoûté de lui ou d'avoir peur de lui à cause de sa nouvelle nature. Il sortit sa langue et goûta la peau, fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût de son bien aimé. Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre les battements de cœur de son humain aller de plus en plus vite, mais un éclair d'électricité lui piqua les reins au son d'un gémissement étouffé. Apparemment Yuu appréciait les petites attentions de sa langue qui parcourait sa clavicule. Il sourit en sentant le corps du brun se presser davantage contre le sien, peut-être inconsciemment. Puis, cessant de jouer avec les nerfs de l'humain tremblant il ouvrit davantage la bouche et planta ses fins crocs dans la partie juteuse de son cou. Le sang envahit aussitôt sa bouche et comme à chaque fois, ce fut une explosion de sensations exquises qui engloutit ses sens. Il avala goulûment quelques gorgées, puis se retira lentement, léchant la blessure et recueillant les dernières gouttes de liquide vital. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux devant l'état du brun. Il avait été tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Les jambes tremblantes, Yuu se retenait à la chemise du blond, mais seul les bras de Mika autour de lui l'empêchaient de tomber. Ses joues étaient d'un joli rouge vermeil, ses yeux verts vitreux semblaient ne rien voir et son souffle s'était fait erratique.

-Yuu-chan ? Appela Mika avec surprise.

Il le serra encore plus contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas et sentit quelque chose d'étonnant contre sa cuisse.

-Euh...Yuu-chan ? Ne me dis pas...

Voulant en avoir le cœur net et profitant que Yuu soit encore à moitié dans les vapes, Mika l'allongea sur le sable et descendit le pantalon de pyjama d'un coup de poignet adroit. Son cœur rata un battement en découvrant que l'humain avait en effet eu du plaisir à se faire mordre.

-M-Mika, balbutia Yuu.

-Yuu-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

-Je...C'est la première fois...D'habitude je ne ressens pas autant de plaisir quand tu me mords, mais là...C'était...Waouh.

Mika cligna des yeux, à la fois étonné et excité par la situation.

-Voilà qui est...surprenant. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un humain pouvait avoir un orgasme en se faisant mordre par un vampire. Je me demande si la répétition en est la cause, je te mord peut-être trop souvent...

Ses yeux rouges s'attardèrent sur les cuisses entrouvertes souillées de sperme et son pénis fit un soubresaut dans son pantalon. Dans cet état, Yuu était si sexy. Il se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise et se pencha pour donner un coup de langue sur la peau humide.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Yuu en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il rougit démesurément en voyant la tête de son ami entre ses cuisses.

-Ça n'a pas le même goût que le sang, mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Ça a ton goût et ton odeur, c'est bon.

Yuu ne sut quoi dire devant l'expression soudain plus perverse de Mika qui se pencha à nouveau et entrepris de le nettoyer correctement. Il ne songea même pas à le repousser et ne put que gémir faiblement. Sous les caresses de la langue sur la peau fine de ses cuisses, son érection repris de la vigueur et il en rougit de honte, surtout en voyant le sourire satisfait du vampire. Mika se redressa une fois sa tâche accomplis, l'odeur devenu encore plus forte de Yuu emplissant ses narines et lui faisant peu à peu perdre la tête. À cet instant Yuu était comme une drogue pour lui et il avait si soif de sa drogue qu'il ne pouvait se restreindre. Mais il avait déjà bu son sang, lécher son sperme et s'être enivré de son odeur, que devait-il faire d'autre pour soulager sa soif ? Ne devait-il pas juste le dévorer entièrement ? Son sourire s'élargit et il se déplaça afin de se retrouver tout à fait au dessus de son bien aimé rougissant et excité.

-Dis Yuu, ne veux-tu pas te donner à moi ? Ne veux-tu pas être mien ?

La voix basse et sexy fit trembler l'humain et, envoûté, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui résister et parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie aussi, il répondit en s'alanguissant sous lui :

-Je veux tout te donner Mika, prends tout de moi...Je-Je suis à toi...

L'émotion qui ravagea le cœur du blond aurait pu le faire pleurer s'il n'avait pas été si excité.

-Je suis tellement heureux Yuu-chan, murmura-t-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Mika avait du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment en train d'embrasser son Yuu-chan adoré. Ses lèvres étaient si fines et douces, elles épousaient si parfaitement les siennes. Si c'était un rêve il voulait qu'il ne se termine jamais. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sortit sa langue, la faisant doucement glisser sur le bout de chair rosé. Dans un souffle tremblant, Yuu entrouvrit la bouche, rougissant. Alors Mika en profita pour engouffrer sa langue dans l'antre chaude et accueillante, puis se pencha davantage, l'embrassant profondément. Les mains tremblotantes de Yuu accrochées à sa nuque, ses yeux fermés, son corps pressé contre le sien et surtout son air vulnérable et soumis rendait Mika fébrile. Il avait tellement envie de le faire totalement sien, de ravir son corps, de le faire hurler de plaisir et de voir ses yeux le suivre uniquement lui. Il avait cet intense désir d'être le plus important pour Yuu et il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Yuu gémit dans le baiser et écarta les cuisses, passant ses jambes autour de Mika. Le mouvement électrisa le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de bouger les hanches, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections.

-Ah, j'ai tellement envie de toi Yuu-chan, gémit Mika contre ses lèvres.

Le rougissement du brun s'intensifia et une lueur de joie illumina son regard émeraude.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Mika.

Mais où était donc passé son Yuu-chan arrogant, un peu bête et qui n'écoutait jamais les autres ? Puis, Mika se souvint. Yuu renvoyait une fausse image de lui en permanence, il n'était jamais lui-même. Depuis que ses parents avaient essayé de le tuer, lui balançant des horreurs à la figure, Yuu s'était protégé à sa façon, ne voulant plus montrer ses faiblesses et voulant également devenir fort pour protéger ce qu'il avait à protéger. Cependant, ainsi, il ne laissait plus personne le protéger, gardant tout en lui et souffrant en silence. Parce que oui, Yuu souffrait et ça il n'y avait que Mika qui le voyait. Dans de rares moments comme celui-ci Yuu lui laissait voir sa vraie personnalité :un être fragile qui avait juste besoin de tendresse et de protection. Mika déposa sa bouche sur un téton rosé et le lécha, observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de son ami d'enfance. L'autre mamelon se fit martyriser par ses doigts agiles tandis que son autre main allait caresser l'érection entre leurs corps. Il prit grand plaisir à voir le brun s'arquer et gémir sourdement.

-Ah Mika !

-Oui, mon ange ? Susurra Mikaela avec un sourire satisfait.

-Je-Je te veux vite ! S'il te plaît...

Les yeux verts s'embuèrent de larmes et sous la surprise le blond arrêta tout mouvement. Le souffle haché de son presque amant se répercuta dans ses oreilles et il se redressa pour observer attentivement le visage sous lui. Pourquoi Yuu semblait si désespéré de faire l'amour avec lui ? Que cachait cette lueur dans son regard ? Soudain il comprit. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'abandonner complètement, dans les bras de Mika, guidé par les désirs du vampire. Mika avait bien deviné ce que Yuu ressentait. Le brun voulait tellement ne faire qu'un avec son Mika, se perdre dans ses bras, tout oublier pour ne plus penser qu'à lui, mais aussi il avait juste envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui plaire. Alors Mika acquiesça, comprenant et aimant plus que tout que son bien aimé compte autant sur lui.

-Mais il faut d'abord que je te prépare correctement, tu aurais trop mal sinon. Retournes-toi et mets toi à quatre pattes.

Yuu n'hésita même pas un instant, lui faisant pleinement confiance, ce qui fit immensément plaisir au vampire qui sentit son cœur déborder de bonheur. Il débarrassa rapidement Yuu de ses vêtements pendant qu'il prenait position et rougit devant la superbe vue qu'il lui offrait. Le cœur battant la chamade, Mika posa sa main sur le postérieur rebondi qui lui était si indécemment présenté et ses pupilles fendues se dilatèrent légèrement tandis que sa respiration devenait plus chaotique. Cette peau blanche et fine, cette odeur entêtante, cet anus rosé adorable, cette chute de rein ni trop large ni trop étroite et ces fesses rondes à souhait, tout ça le faisait saliver d'envie.

-Ça devrait être un crime d'être si sexy, murmura-t-il en embrassant une fesse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du brun tourné vers lui, la joue dans le sable, l'expression à la fois si innocente et si désirable. Il sourit avec tendresse, puis enfouis son visage dans le postérieur, sa langue venant lécher l'anneau de chair avec un naturel désarmant. Il le mouilla de sa salive, puis descendit sur les testicules, remonta, fis ces allers retour un moment, écoutant avec attention les gémissements érotiques que poussaient son humain comme s'ils étaient une agréable musique pour ses oreilles.

-Mi-Mika, gémit Yuu, profitant pleinement de ces caresses buccales sans éprouver un seul instant de la honte ou de l'embarras.

Mika rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé tant il était plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, puis fit entrer sa langue. Yuu gémit plus fort et le blond pris un long moment à le préparer ainsi, jouant de sa langue puis de ses doigts.

-Mika...J'en peux plus...Prends moi !

Excité au plus haut point par cette demande honnête et érotique, le vampire s'éloigna, retourna doucement son précieux humain et s'allongea presque sur lui, le sable crissant dans leurs mouvements. Il écarta les cuisses du brun alangui sous lui qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et lentement, avec beaucoup de précaution, il entra en lui. Il colla leur front, leurs souffles se mêlant de leurs bouches entrouvertes et sans arrêter d'entrer lentement en lui le blond chuchota :

-Je voulais voir ton visage pour notre première fois, te sentir tout contre moi.

Les joues de Yuu se colorèrent de ravissement et il sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque Mika fut entièrement entré il s'arrêta et souffla avec émotion, avec lui aussi les larmes aux yeux :

-Je suis enfin en toi Yuu-chan, nous ne formons enfin plus qu'un. Tu es désormais rien qu'à moi.

Une larme déborda de l'œil émeraude et le brun fit glisser sa main avec tendresse sur la joue de l'homme qui le surplombait.

-Oui, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai toujours été à toi Mika, toujours. Et maintenant tu es aussi à moi.

-C'est ça Yuu-chan, nous nous appartenons. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Une deuxième larme roula sur la joue du brun, puis une autre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement. Ne me quittes plus jamais.

-Je te le promet.

Puis ils scellèrent leurs bouches et Mika commença à bouger. Il était doux et attentionné, embrassant ses lèvres, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, caressant ses bras, ses joues, ses cheveux, son torse, ses jambes, tout en bougeant des hanches parfois avec langueur et parfois plus brusquement. Chacun de ses gestes démontraient tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme à qui il faisait l'amour et chaque caresses et baisers faisaient déborder le cœur de Yuu d'intense bonheur. Parce qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais, parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après avoir traversé la souffrance de s'être perdus. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Mika fit durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, voulant que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Pour la première fois il se sentait complet, plus proche de son Yuu-chan que jamais. C'était comme si, en plus de leurs corps, leurs âmes et leurs cœurs se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Leur amour faisait résonner leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Un moment plus tard, après s'être nettoyé Mika pris le corps nu de Yuu dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse. Il sourit avec tendresse alors que le brun se blottissait contre son torse tel un petit chaton quémandant des câlins. Il ouvrit et referma la porte de la maison sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants et étendis son humain sur le matelas.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Demanda Yuu dans un faible murmure.

Mikaela sourit, puis s'étendit à ses côtés, le ramenant contre lui.

-Toujours, répondit-il sur le même ton, le nez niché dans ses cheveux d'ébènes.

The end.


End file.
